Full Of Grace
by daniebagel
Summary: Life after Hogwarts is getting bad....
1. Chapter 1

  
Hey Peoples! My computer crashed, so I've been writing on my ancient computer. It doesn't even have Word, let alone the internet! How did I ever survive with It?.....okay gettin' a bit side tracked here...  
  
  
  
This one's another songfic, to Sarah McLachlan's FULL OF GRACE. I realize someone else on FF.net has already done this, but mine will be different, and if it is in anyway similar to yours, whoever you are, I'm truly sorry.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter Characters belong to a very talented Ms J. K. Rowling, not in any way to me ( except maybe their personalty, If I chose to alter it). The song Full of Grace belongs to Sarah McLachlan ( I always wonder why it's spelled like that) and her producers, or whatever.  
  
Well I really don't feel like setting this one up for you, so I won't. (Oh yeah, and I also can't, since ideas come as I go along).  
  
  
Oh and One last thing:Sorry if the lyrics aren't exactly right, the words are as they sound to me.  
  
And one other last thing (I promise) If any of you thing my author's Note at the biggining is too long, or rambly, tell me so in the review, or e-mail me.  
  
WARNING: It's pretty depressing, and I cried writing it, so you may need a box of tissues nearby.  
  
Full of Grace  
  
*Winter here's cold*  
*and bitter*  
This chill lasts to the bone*  
  
Hermione stood watching the snow drift by the window. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why? Why has he come back again?" Voldemort was back again, and was out to get Harry. He preyed upon everything Harry loved. Quidditch. His former Hogwarts team. He killed them one by one. Alicia, Katie and Angelina. Oliver Wood. The Weaseley Twins were no more, but it was the weaseley twin. Fred had escaped.  
  
*I haven't seen the sun for weeks*  
*too long too far from home*  
  
But he hadn't stopped there. All Harry's good friends. Hagrid. His wife Maxime. Neville. Justin Finch-Fletchly. Dean Thomas. Cho. and...and.. Ron.  
  
*Feel just like I'm Sinking*  
*and I claw for Solid*  
*Ground*  
  
Oh how she missed him. His stupid little answers. The ways he had shook his head, laughter in his eyes. She'd give a billion Galleons just to that smile again. She felt horrible. It was always dark and gloomy. They could never get away from the Dark and everything was depressing.  
  
*Pulled Down by the Undertow*  
*Never thought I could feel so low*  
*With all the Darkness*  
*I feel I'm letting Go*  
  
When people came to visit, they were all worried. "Get some rest Hermione" they would say. But Hermione had other things to worry about. Harry.  
  
This was all tearing him up. He looked sickly, and it broke Hermione up. The man she loved was in so much pain, and all she could do was hold him, and kiss him and tell him it was all right.  
  
But they all knew it wasn't. They both knew he would come for Hermione next. And she was terrified.  
  
*With all of the Strength*  
*and all of the Courage*  
*Come and Lift me from this place*  
*I know I can love You much Better than This*  
*Full of Grace*  
  
Harry sat in Hermione's arms. Things were so horrible these days, he tried to think of all the happy times in his life. He remembered the first time he and Herm had kissed, back in sixth year. Ron had shaken his head in his normal fashion and said "finally", cuz he had known for ages that they liked each other. Then he remembered their graduation. Herm was head girl and he and Ron were prefects, and they all, amazingly passed with honors.. Then he flashed back to his and Herm's wedding. Everything was perfect Ron was his best man. All their friends were there. All of Hermi's family was there aswell. There was a portrait of Harry Parents up by the altar, and Harry had even invited Dudley and his wife, who, amazingly wasn't that bad. Herm had come down the aisle in an ivory dress. she looked beautiful. She was crying as she said her vows, and they had kissed and then ran down the aisle. He loved her so much, and wanted to protect her from anything that could hurt her. He knew he'd go to pieces without her.  
  
*It's better this way*  
*I say*  
*haven't seen this place before*  
*Everything we say and do*  
*Hurts us all*  
  
They both hated this life. They both knew they'd do anything to get away. Why didn't they? The only way for them to be safe was to be apart. but they could never part. The only thing keeping them alive was each other. Either way, it didn't matter. If they left, he'd follow. Because he's fueled by two of the most powerful things: Hatred and desire for Revenge.  
  
  
*It's just that we Stay*  
*too long*  
*In the same old Sickly Skin*  
  
Why was the world so cruel? How did someone get so corrupted by power, greed and hatred?  
  
*Pulled down by the undertow*  
*I never knew I could feel so low*  
*With all the Darkness I feel like letting go*  
  
"I wonder how Lily and James felt, knowing they were being hunted down, knowing that they might not be alive to see their next birthday. thought Hermione.  
  
*With all of the strength*  
*and all of the courage*  
  
Harry wondered how his parents had felt, the last few moments of their lives. Or even before that, knowing their lives were short. Were they terrified? Or did they make the most of their time on earth? Whatever they did, Harry did not know. All he could do was hold his wife and wait for the darkness to slowly envelope them, until they were no more.  
  
*Come and Lift Me*  
*From This Place*  
  
"Harry. I have to tell you something." Her husband looked up at her. "I'm pregnant." He broke into the first real smile she had seen in months, and then they both cried, knowing this was not a world they wanted their child to grow up in.  
  
*I know I can Love You*   
*much better than this*  
  
Weeks had gone by, and Voldemort had not struck again. Harry and Hermione sat making plans for the baby, even thouh deep down inside, they were sure half of them would never be true...or even any of them.  
  
And then the door flew open.  
  
*Full of Grace*  
  
Harry did not try to make his wife leave for he knew she wouldn't. They both drew their wands and readied themselfs for whatever he could throw at them.  
  
"Well isn't this a familiar scene. You will die like your father Potter. Stupid and bigheaded."  
  
"No" replied Harry. "You will die stupid. For you cherished the wrong thing Voldemort. Power. Love defeated you once and a similar bond will kill you now."  
  
"We shall see Potter, we shall see."  
  
The deadly duel had started. Curses flew through the air. Try as they might, Voldemort was stonger. They were failing. Voldemort uttered a spell that Harry did not recognize, and it hit Hermione right in her belly.  
"Harry!" she screamed, crumpling to the floor.  
  
*Interlude*  
  
"Hold on Herm!"  
  
"Harry, use the fourth Unforgiveable!" she muttered before passing out.  
  
The fourth Unforgiveable.. there was only 3.. wait!  
  
"Dssolvium Carcastak Permemente!"  
  
Voldemort desolved in front of his eyes.  
  
Harry ran to Herm's side. She wasn't breathing, no pulse.  
  
"Oh my god Herm! Please no... don't die on me..pleez, don't leave me! I can't. NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*I know I can love you*  
*Much Better than this*  
  
"Harry" said a voice. "We may be able to save her."  
  
He turned around and their stood Albus Dumbledore.  
  
*It's Better this way....*  
  
  
  
So, what will happen next? Will Herm die or survive?  
Will the baby die or survive?  
Is the baby even Harry's?  
  
Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger, but here's where you come in. Tell ne in your review whart you want to happen (will herm die and baby live, or vice versa? Will harry be left alone to raise a child that isn't even his? Or will they both survive and questions about the child's paternity arise?" tell me! I can't decide!  
  
I know I have several stories going at once here. I'm going to finish them up and then I'll start my recess crossover and my wierd POVs.  
  
review or e-mail me  
  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  
~Danie  



	2. Chapter 2

Will they be able to save Herm? You just wait and see!!!!!  
  
  
Harry looked down at his wife. "How can we save her? Everyone knows you can't bring someone back to life, even with magic! She not breathing, no pulse! She's dead and it's my fault!" He broke down into tears once again, as Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered:  
  
"Suspendi Lasshio!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I suspended her in time. But it won't last. We must get her to St. Mungo's. Now."  
  
They disapparated and took Hermione to the hospital, hoping they could save her.  
  
***************  
  
Harry collapsedinto the uncomfortable waiting room chair. Trained wizards were working on her, under the supervision of Dumbledore. Harry was extremely scared. Albus Dumbledore was not known to show fear, but Harry saw the flash in his eye. Hermione, most likely, would not survive.  
  
******************  
  
"Harry! Harry, wake up! You've been sleeping like a bloody log for four days!" Harry's eyes fluttered open. He was in his room at home, looking up into Sirius' eyes.  
  
"How'd I get here? I was at the hospital, Hermione-"  
  
"You fell asleep in the waiting room. Dumbledore called me to take you home."  
  
"Is Hermione okay?" he asked, hoping the news was good.  
  
Sirius bowed his head. "She's alive, and so's the baby. But she still hasn't woken up. The spell he used, it induces nightmares. Sometimes the people wake up....and sometimes they don't."  
  
Harry frowned. "I'm going to see her."  
  
"I'll check up on you later."  
  
With a pop, he disappeared, leaving Harry alone. The house was painfully empty. He dressed, and grabbing Hermione's old teddy bear, apparated in the hospital.  
  
Walking towards the desk, the nurse addressed him, unsuprisingly knowing his name. "Mr. Potter, your wife is in room 731. I am guessing you would like to see her?"  
  
Harry nodded, and she pointed him in the right direction. He walked into the brightly lit, cheery looking room. Shiutting the door behind him, he sat down beside Hermione, gripping her hand. She slept on fitfully, and Harry couldn't help but wonder, What was it she was dreaming?  
  
*******************  
  
Hermione was in Harry's arms. She felt warm and content. He was kissing her, and there was no where else she'd rather be. And then the scene shifted. It was a couple days before Ron was killed, and she had been over at his house. Harry was sleeping back at the house, something he often did in those dark days. They were drinking wine, and one thing led to another.... she was in his arms. She knew it was wrong, but Harry was so distant these days......she needed to feel something. But he was cold, it didn't feel the same as with Harry. But then Ron melted away in her arms, and once again there was another . Voldemort. His glowing eyes made her blood run cold, and she screamed. Screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
***************  
  
Harry was jolted out of his sleep. Hermione was screaming.  
  
"Hermione! Stop! It's Okay!" he wrapped his arms around her and held her.  
  
"Harry! Oh, Harry! I'm sorry, It wasn't the same- and Voldemort, he, he-!  
  
"It's okay, herm, Voldemort is gone. I thought I'd lost you."  
  
He held her for a minute, until the doctors who had heard her scream came running. They examined her, and then left them alone.  
  
"Oh, God Herm, I thought I'd lost you."  
  
Hermione, who was still quite shaky replied. "I thought I was lost too."  
  
  
  
Okay, so really mushy ending. But the next part will be exciting! What will happen...when the Baby comes!!!! bwahahaha! It should be up soon!  
  
review this sappy part pleez, and add your suggestions for the next part! The more reviews, the quicker the next part's up!  
  
Luv.  
  
~Danie 


End file.
